Becca
by Jorus C'baoth
Summary: This is presented as Zoey watching a recording from a fifteen year old girl who eventually becomes a Witch.
1. Chapter 1

(The following is a video recording found by Zoey in the backseat of a car on the road to Riverside, PA)

God, I hope this gets out before the whole world is screwed up... My name is Rebecca. I'm fifteen, and my parents and I were on our way to see my uncle in Fairfield. He's getting surgery, or something. I don't really care, he's my favorite uncle and I wanna be there for him. Anyway, we were on our way to see him when these ten guys just started chasing after our car! I never got a good look at 'em, but we'd been hearing some stuff about Green Flu on the radio, and how far it had spread.

Shit, I'm getting ahead of myself here. Okay, first, I'll start off with my uncle. His name is Bill, he was a soldier in some war back way before I was born, so he's like eighty or something. My mom is his sister, so that's how we're related. He and my dad never got along, but he always loved me. He calls me his little soldier, which I think is cute even if it does reek of old person. Anyway, he's got like a kidney problem, or something, my mom never told me exactly what it was.

Well, about a week ago, I think, all this stuff about the Green Flu started. It just popped up out of nowhere, and most of Fairfield is supposedly infected by now, but so are some parts of Philidelphia and Pittsburg. As far as I knew, Riverside hadn't been hit yet, and since the infected parts of Fairfield were supposed to be blocked off by CEDA and the army, well, we just assumed it would be safe to go make sure that Uncle Bill got through his surgery okay (I think I mentioned that he's, y'know, like eighty).

A lot of cars were going _into_ Riverside as we drove away. I didn't really make anything of it at first, but this was our first clue that Fairfield was zombie central. Yeah, I said zombie. Before all this Green Flu stuff, I hated _thinking_ the word, let alone saying it. I can't tell you how many zombie movies my boyfriends dragged me to that ignored because I was too busy making out with said boyfriends. Anyway, so many cars were going to Riverside, and I bet a lot of them were infected because not a couple hours later, when we got back here, Riverside was closed off and the bridge into town was destroyed.

When we got into Fairfield, these ten guys just started chasing us, coming at us like bats outta hell, like my uncle says. I don't know what it means, but that was the first thing I thought of when I saw all those zombies. And I knew they were zombies, too. You could tell by their screwed up eyes, and all the blood. God, there was so much blood! It was like they had just taken showers in blood and it was _so_ gross! Dad put the car in reverse and ran them down. Mom tried to calm me down, because I was screaming so loud they'd probably hear me.

Um... this story's about to get really short, because once we got back to the road, we stopped. Dad told me to stay in the car while he and Mom went for help. Well, it's been a week, and I'm still locked in the car. They haven't come back yet, so I think they're dead. Uncle Bill's probably dead, too. I guess this is the last thing I'll ever tell anybody, so... whoever finds this camera, please try and find Bill Overbeck. Tell him that this is from his Little Soldier Becca. I want him to know that I love him, and I wish I could have been there for his surgery. I...

[Sounds of a woman crying.]

I hear somebody!

[Sounds of the woman screaming an unnatural scream.]

What the hell is wrong with you?

[Sounds of someone being attacked. Becca's falls down in front of the camera, with her face covered in blood.]

Zoey held the camcorder in her hands for a long time after that. The Witch at her feet didn't look like she was older than fifteen. She looked like Becca, too. She knelt down and patted the dead girl's face. "Oh, God... I'm so sorry." She looked over at Bill and Louis, inspecting the weapon stash in the back of a police car. "I'll tell him. Don't worry, Becca, I'll tell him."

She walked over to Bill, still holding the camcorder. He looked down at it. "What'cha got there, Zoey?" Bill asked.

For a few minutes, she didn't have any words. When she regained her voice, she said, "Bill. Do you have a niece?" She asked him because she didn't want to believe that this girl was related to him. Bill didn't seem to have lost anyone, and the pain of it all would send him over the edge.

"Yeah," he answered, confirming her worst fear, "yeah, my kid sister Sandy's kid, why?"

Zoey handed him the camcorder. "This... This was hers. She wanted you to have it."

He looked down at it again like it was some kind of foreign object. Like he didn't want to believe that the camcorder could belong to his niece.

"She said she was sorry she didn't make it to your surgery."

Zoey watched as the first tear she'd ever seen Bill produce fell onto his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thank you all. As I write this, this story has gotten a pretty good amount of praise (well, for one of my stories that is, I almost seem to go unnoticed everywhere on except for the Bond section), and I'm happy about that. Especially since this story started out with one idea: give a Witch a backstory. As I wrote it, the idea of it being a camcorder video and then making Becca Bill's niece came after. All I really wanted to do was show that the infected used to be people, which should be, as far as I'm concerned, the backbone to any zombie story.

Let's use the Bride Witch, from "The Passing" for example: who was she? Who was she getting married to? Was she infected from an airborne strain or did another Witch infect her? Now take the Charger: Was he a farmer, and is that why he wears those overalls? Was he a quarterback or a linebacker? Did the Smoker smoke in his life? Was the Spitter bulimic? Did the Hunter study parkour? This story exists for people to look at the infected—special, common and uncommon alike—and wonder what they used to be.

Thank you again for reading this story, and taking the time to see that Becca used to be one of us. She had the same problems we had, had the same joys, the same sorrows. Hell, her family probably wasn't all she lost. She probably had a boyfriend that she spent every Friday night with, probably hung out at the mall with her girlfriends. Becca will certainly be missed.

RIP Rebecca "Becca" Hamilton 1994-2009

A/N: I just thought of her last name as I wrote that.


End file.
